Finn i Jake Szukają Domu
Finn i Jake Szukają Domu to piosenka z odcinka Eksmisja, opowiadająca o tym, jak Finn i Jake szukają domu, kiedy to Marcelina odebrała im mieszkanie. Ciekawostki *W momencie, na początku piosenki, kiedy Finn i Jake pukają do drzwi, za nimi widać małą istotkę podobną do Kostka. Tekst Tekst Polski : ''M. Maliszewski: Finn i Jake nowego domu szukać chcą,'' : niełatwo jest, gdy dziecko i pies chcą znaleźć dom. : Tu jest mały dom, stopa Finnowi utknęła, : to nie był dobry pomysł chłopcze, : na frajera znów wyszedł Finn. : Teraz leżą na wzgórzu, bo odpocząć chcą, : myślą, że dobrze byłoby mieć w chmurach dom. : Ale pewnie wyrzuciłby ich z domu : podły Pan Chmura ze swą piękną żoną. : Nie wkładaj stopy tam, nie wkładaj stopy stary, : już kiedyś to zrobiłeś i wiesz jak się to skończyło. : A to muszla jest, wejdźcie rozejrzyjcie się. : Z wnętrza żaby tygrys wyszedł i zaklęciem wywołał oooogień. : Powinniście tam zostać i walczyć z wampirzycą, : ale przerażony Jake tak się bał ukąszeń jej... : Nic dziwnego nie ma w tym, wampir jest stworzeniem złym. : Nie chce się dogadać z nami - ze śmiertelnikami. : O Marcelino, okropna tak! : ''Marcelina: Ja mam już tysiąc lat bez mała, już zapomniałam jak zachowywać się!'' : ''M. Maliszewski: O Marcelino, czy ty nie widzisz, że cierpią tak'' : ''Marcelina: Nie, nie widzę... tak bardzo mnie wciągnęła ta gra.'' : ''M. Maliszewski: Więc idą znów, przez lodowy idą ląd,'' : by być celu bliżej już, coś wymyślić jeszcze chcą. Tekst Oryginalny : ''Pendleton Ward: So Finn & Jake set out to find a new home'' : It's gonna be tough for a kid and a dog on their own : Here's a little house : Ah, Finn's stickin' his foot in : Well, that's a bad idea dude, cause now that bird thinks you're a jerk, Finn : And now they're chillin' on the side of a hill : And thinkin' livin' in a cloud be totally thrillin' : Unless they find something inside : Like a mean cloud man and his beautiful cloud bride : A beehive, oh no! Don't put your foot in there, guy : Y'all tried that before, and you know it didn't turn out right : Big shell, go inside, look around, it seems alright : Frog jumps out, ah! It's a tiger : Throwing down potions for food and fire : You know you should have stayed and fight that sexy vampire lady : Jake was feeling terrified, he was super scared of her vampire bite : Which is understandable, cause vampires are really powerful : They're unreasonable and burnt out on dealing with mortals : Oh Marceline, why are you so mean? : ''Marcelina: I'm not mean, I'm a thousand years old, and I just lost track of my moral code'' : ''Pendleton Ward: Oh Marceline, can't you see these guys are in pain?'' : ''Marcelina: No, I can't...I'm invested in this very cute video game'' : ''Pendleton Ward: So there go our boys, walkin' on the icy ground'' : Heading towards their destiny, I'm sure they'll figure something out. : Wideo Wideo Polskie thumb|center|335 px Wideo Oryginalne thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki z sezonu 1